


The Visitor

by TheFlashFic



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), iZombie (TV)
Genre: M/M, cisco goes to seattle, crooossssover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlashFic/pseuds/TheFlashFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravi meets an attractive out-of-towner and has a night of fun that threatens to become much more complicated when he discovers the reason why the man has come to Seattle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is set somewhere between 1x10 and 1x11 of iZombie (I wanted Ravi to have the house to himself, sorry Major), and after the season one finale of The Flash. Potential spoilers for all of the above. 
> 
> Also my first attempt at writing for iZombie, so be kind.

It wasn’t exactly Ravi’s style to have the solitary after-work drink in a bar. He wasn’t given to drink very much at all, particularly not on his own, and definitely not in the bar of a hotel, like some cretinous wanker trying to score someone’s room key. But, trying times and all.

He didn’t want to go straight home these days. Not when ‘home’ was Major’s, Major was off to the loony bin, and the constant undercurrent of guilt Ravi felt about that tended to boost to shrieking levels when alone in that miserable house.

Still, Ravi was a homebody at heart, a nerd, a man with an endless list of friends but few of whom he’d ever met in person and most of whom lived states or countries away from him. Or were Liv. Liv, perhaps the closest person in the world to him these days, the woman who had made his life so wonderfully complicated the past few months. He adored Liv, truly, he marvelled at her strength and courage, he got on with her, she was the perfect companion in the morgue...but they had yet to really explore a friendship outside of work and zombie-talk.

Besides, she’d recently been an unrepentant alcoholic for a brief time, so asking her to join him for a drink seemed a bit not on.

So there he was, alone, drinking alcohol to drown his guilt, at the bar of a mid-range hotel because it was one exit from his home and he quite believed he could make that drive without getting into trouble, even with a few drinks in him. (And if he had more than a few drinks, well, he was in a hotel already, wasn’t he?)

He sat at the bar, which was otherwise empty save a couple who were murmuring to each other down the row in a way that suggested they were still very new acquaintances. He was occasionally watching the television in the corner, but good lord. Much as he didn’t want to be a stereotype (who was he kidding, he loved it), American ‘football’ was crap. Ten seconds of play at a go, ten minutes of talk between. It was the single most unsatisfying sport he’d ever witnessed. And he was a man whose Canadian roommate at university insisted on teaching him about curling.

The bartender was kind enough to smile and overcharge him for drinks and not regard him as a sad sack, so that was a plus.

And eventually, right when he was considering just going home (because honestly, wasn’t this almost as depressing, and more expensive) a second guy on his own came wandering in and had a seat down the row from him. Ravi might not have paid him any mind at all, but he glimpsed the unmistakable corner of the TARDIS on the t-shirt the bloke was wearing.

Ravi took in the shirt, and the man inside it - small chap, dark, long hair, friendly sort of set to his face - and had a moment’s indecision. Americans couldn’t be judged by their clothes, he’d found out more than once. A guy in a Doctor Who shirt might have picked it up at a thrift shop or just decided he liked the design.

Still, it was worth a go. Ravi was far too friendly in general to drink and leave a place without saying a thing to anyone.

He drained his drink and stood up - if the guy turned out to be a no-nothing hipster or something he could simply walk out - and approached the man.

“Important question.”

The bloke turned to him, blinking in surprise, but smiled almost instantly. “Hit me.”

Well. Alright, maybe a potential lack of Who knowledge wouldn’t kill the whole evening: that was one brilliant, bright smile.

But Ravi kept his face carefully neutral. “Which Who, and why?”

Another blink, an adorable tilt of the head, but then the guy’s dark eyes went down to his own chest and his expression cleared. He thought about it, but not very long.

“Nine, and it’s a toss-up between ‘everybody lives’ and ‘killer or coward.’”

Ravi grinned instantly. “Not a perfect answer, but definitely acceptable. Next round’s on me, mate.”

The man patted the stool beside his with that big sunny smile. “Cisco Ramon.”

“Ravi Chakrabarti. Doctor. Technically, anyway, I’m not saying you’ve got to call me that. I’ve never quite figured out the etiquette on the title, though, whether it’s something one says upon introduction, or if there’s any way to introduce it in later without sounding like a self-important wanker.”

Cisco’s smile impossibly stretched all the broader and brighter. It made his cheeks curve and his eyes squint, and it was lovely.

Steady on, Ravi.

“One of my best friends is a doctor, and if there is a casual way to insert it into an introduction she’s never found it. But then I’m not sure she wants to, she’s pretty proud of it.”

Ravi grinned. “I won’t lie - so am I. I half think I would walk around with a stethoscope hanging around my neck if I could justify it to myself as something more than ego. Also I don’t technically use stethoscopes day to day, since my work mostly involves hearts that aren't still beating, so it would be a bit heavy-handed.”

The bartender wandered up and smiled at Ravi. “Another one?”

“On my tab,” Cisco said fast. “You said next round’s on you, didn’t say anything about the first one.”

“Sold.” Ravi nodded at the bartender with a smile and swiveled in his seat to face Cisco. “Well, now that I’ve subtly and slyly worked my brilliant job into the conversation, what about you?”

“Engineer. Which I guess means I’d have to walk around with like a spanner or a screwdriver to get that stethoscope effect, so it’s a good thing I’m not egotistical because that’d be super awkward.”

“Might get you barred from entering spots like this one, too, which would be a pity.”

Cisco looked over at him, eyebrows raised, and his smile went a bit crooked. “Careful. When I tell this story later I’m already gonna say you were flirting with me. Really just so I can list ‘which Who and why’ as the greatest pickup line I ever heard.”

Ravi laughed, and somehow his response came out fast. “I’ll be telling it as the greatest pickup line I ever said, so I think we’re on the same page.”

“Really?” Cisco’s smile didn’t vanish, but it took on a genuinely surprised tilt.

Ravi threw up a hand, laughing easily. “I don’t know! I’m not usually good at this sort of thing. I mostly stumble about - physically or verbally - until I run into someone and hope the accent’s charming enough that they mistake me for being suave.”

“It’s a seriously great accent.” Cisco’s smile had regained its full glow, and in the dimness of that rather small and cramped hotel bar it could have been its own source of light. “I’d forgive you far worse pickup lines.”

“Well, we’ll never know, will we, because I am on top of things tonight.”

“Ask nicely and you might be, yeah.” Cisco wagged his eyebrows, but almost instantly rolled his eyes and dropped his face in his hand. “Oh, god, shut me up.”

A laugh startled out of Ravi, and he couldn’t help going a bit warm as the bartender set his drink in front of him and gave him a subtle thumbs-up and a wink.

Ravi took the glass of stout and lofted it in toast. “Here’s to a couple of nerds attempting to flirt.”

Cisco reached for his glass and held it up blindly without lifting his face from his hand, but he recovered enough to straighten as Ravi clinked them together. “Are you a nerd? Is the Doctor Who thing considered nerdy in England, too?”

“Not so much. A bit. Anyway by British standards I still very much qualify, what with my countless hours gaming and my addiction to crap television.”

Cisco turned to face him instantly, beaming, embarrassment forgotten. “Tell me more.”

 

* * *

 

They talked. They talked for a long while, until the bar was much more crowded and the people cheering on the second ‘football’ game of the night got distracting.

Ravi had been talking up his home gaming system, so it was easy to turn to Cisco after a great swell of cheering from the people around him and ask, “How’s about coming back to mine and experiencing Diablo in a way that might just give you war-veteran flashbacks later?”

Cisco swallowed the last of his beer and beamed. “That sounds both insensitive towards veterans and impossible to resist. Let’s do it.”

Ravi drove them onto I-5 and then off one exit later, and the conversation never faltered. They compared war stories (in an insensitive gaming sense) without pause as Cisco looked wide-eyed out the window like he’d never seen a big city at night before.

“Central City’s big,” Cisco said with a shrug when Ravi said something. “It’s also the only city I’ve lived in. I’m just enjoying the differences.”

The only thing he wouldn’t really talk about was what he was doing there at all. Work, he said when Ravi asked, and that was that. It was the only short answer he gave up to that point. Which was fair enough, really.

The house was dark and still when they pulled up, but Major’s absence was less keenly felt than it might have been as Ravi unlocked the door and let them in. He pointed Cisco towards the kitchen and headed in to get the TV and Xbox going.

Cisco came back in with two bottles of Ravi’s favorite import and a surprised smile on his face. “This is a really nice place. Like as far as bachelor pads go it’s downright Home TV.” His eyes went wide when he saw the set-up in the living room. “Dude.”

Ravi grinned and took the second bottle, toasting the air. “Dude. Controllers are on the side table, and if you turn out to be horrible at this game you’re going to have to cab back to the hotel. I’m a bit of a prick that way.”

“I completely understand, man. I won’t let you down.”

Ravi turned and headed back to the couch as the home screen popped up in full epic 4k HD, lighting the room around them enough that he flipped the light switch off before he sat.

Cisco was wide-eyed in the radiant glow of the screen, which was expected but still something Ravi found himself distracted by as he settled in. It was strangely hard not to look at Cisco. Something about his openness, how expressive and honest he seemed. Ravi had first approached him because of the t-shirt and a sense of, fine, loneliness, but he had stayed for that brilliant smile.

Ravi's life was secrets and lies and a danger that was growing bigger every week. This bloke and his unabashed cheer, this was something Ravi needed. It brought him back to himself in a way, reminded him it was alright to be utterly enthusiastic about something like a game even while there were possible zombie armies building up forces throughout the city.

Didn’t hurt that Cisco was also well fit. Dark eyes that seemed to glow, long hair hanging in his face, golden brown skin perhaps a shade lighter than Ravi’s, full mouth, those cheeks that curled into irresistible curves when he smiled. Obviously smart, and fun, and genuine....

Ravi had no idea who he was, really. He didn’t know much about him at all, including how long he was going to be in Seattle. Potential one-night romps weren’t particularly his style.

But he settled down beside him, closer than he had to be on the long couch. And then he less-than-subtly reached across Cisco for the bottle he’d set on the wrong side of the table.

And he felt, heard, as Cisco’s breathing seemed to stop for a moment. He drew back slowly, meeting Cisco’s eyes.

A moment later Cisco dropped his controller on the cushion beside him and reached out, gripping Ravi’s shirt and pulling him in again.

He was warm, enthusiastic, and he kissed like a man who had been itching to get himself into a tangled couch make-out session for a while now. Ravi wasn’t about to protest any of that. In fact he was very quickly swept up into it, pulling Cisco in closer, matching those enthusiastic kisses, growling against his mouth when Cisco’s fingers scratched through his beard.

He drew back only once, to catch his breath and say, “For the record, when I asked you to come here it wasn’t entirely for this reason.”

Cisco, looking disheveled and flushed and lovely, grinned. “For the record, I really want to play Diablo on your system."

“Mm.” Ravi stroked a hand through Cisco’s long hair and watched his eyes darken. “Tomorrow night?”

“Sold.” Cisco grinned and shifted, and suddenly Ravi had a lap full of warm, eager engineer.

Again, no complaints. Far easier to kiss him that way, and to trail hands up and down his spine, feel him shiver and arch.

Fucking hell, Ravi must have needed this more than he realized. He was utterly helpless to pull back or slow down, even as the press of Cisco’s body against him had him hard in his jeans in what felt like record time. It was irresponsible, really, given the world around him, but fucking hell.

He was half expecting a knock on the door, or his phone to ring, or Cisco’s eyes to start glowing red, or any number of catastrophes to occur. Instead they kissed and arched together on that couch until Ravi was hard and aching and dizzy from the press of Cisco’s erection against his hip.

“Right,” he said finally, breathless, his voice a shade higher than normal. “I have an entire bed upstairs.”

“Swank,” Cisco murmured against his mouth, smiling as he drew back. He scanned Ravi’s face and laughed quietly as he shimmied back and got to his feet.

“Share the joke, mate?” Ravi grimaced as he pushed himself off the couch. Could’ve sworn those jeans fit him an hour ago.

Cisco grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the stairs. “Just. This kind of thing doesn’t happen to me a lot. Ever.”

“You and me both,” Ravi agreed as he followed him up, trying not to stare too hard at his arse. “Turn right, that’s my door.”

Cisco pushed the door open and made a line straight for the bed, tugging his t-shirt up his chest before he stopped suddenly and turned back to Ravi. “Wait. You’re not evil, are you? Only other time someone tried to pick me up they were evil.”

Ravi blinked, kicking the door shut behind him and tugging his shirt from the waist of his jeans. “Not that I know of. Of course most people tend to think of themselves as good all the same, so I suppose maybe I wouldn’t know if I were.”

Cisco considered that, watching as Ravi tugged his shirt off. His gaze shifted down Ravi’s body, and Ravi had to admit to a real flush of pleasure when he saw how Cisco’s eyes darkened and his focus fractured apart just like that.

“Screw it,” Cisco muttered, finally tugging his shirt off and dropping it on the floor.

He was fumbling with the button of his jeans when Ravi approached, feeling somehow a good deal more suave and...sexy...than his usual. He slid his arm around Cisco, pressing them together firmly. He had to bend to kiss him, so he only made it a minute before pulling back and pushing Cisco back against the bed.

Cisco took the hint, shoving his jeans down and kicking them off before he dropped back on the bed.

Ravi joined him a moment later, his own jeans left behind as he crawled onto the mattress and kissed him. Cisco pulled him down against him with an oomph of breath, and they breathed laughter against each other’s mouths.

And it was...easy. All of it. Ravi was no fumbling virgin - he’d been quite the playboy in the somewhat nerdy circles at King's College - but he wasn’t accustomed to this complete sense of ease with someone else. Cisco was a bit less practiced, but enthusiastic and eager and as open about his wants as he seemed to be about everything else.

They somehow fit together perfectly. They moved in sync, went from giggling into each other's skin to moaning and gasping each other's names. And watching the vibrant laughter in Cisco’s dark eyes melt into a fierce intensity and after to a glossy sheen was strangely, gorgeously intimate. 

 

* * *

 

He strutted into the morgue ten minutes late, whistling a melody that had stopped being any identifiable song a few minutes before. He beamed as he shoved his jacket into the locker and grabbed the lab coat to take its place, and scratched absently at a mark left on his neck as he turned to fix himself some coffee.

Liv stood there.

He jumped a bit, but his grin never wavered. “Morning, bright eyes.”

She eyed him, arms folded across her chest, but her mouth quirked up all the same. “So how does this work? I mean the lines between boss-and-employee are pretty well blurred for us at this point, am I allowed to openly speculate about what sort of night it looks like you had?”

Ravi tried his best to look prim and properly British about the whole thing. “You can try,” he answered, and honestly, you’d think the accent would come out more haughty and less one-step-from-buying-ice-cream-and-braiding-her-hair-so-they-could-gossip-like-hens. “But I am a gentleman.”

“Since when?” She followed him as he huffed his way out to the wide morgue floor. “Wait, were _you_ Peyton’s hot date last night?”

He blinked, his grin losing an edge.

“Oh.” She probably would have flushed if she had enough blood to make it biologically feasible. “You were not.”

“No.” He took a moment to let his crush on the beautiful and intelligent Peyton die its probably overdue death. It was a bit of a sting.

But not for more than a moment. His smile recovered and he silently wished Peyton well on her constant search for...well, whatever it was she was looking for. And then he grinned at Liv. “I will simply say that I had a very uncharacteristic evening, and leave it at that. Now what’ve we got on today?”

“Nothing exciting, thank god.” She gestured at the one covered table waiting for attention. “Murdered last night, but they caught the guy on the scene. No mystery, no danger, no need to force visions. The day is young, but it is already promising. And you _will_ tell me about last night.”

“Oh, that’s adorable, like I’m one of your little gal pals who responds to peer pressure.” He moved to the table and grabbed the chart hanging off the end. “Mrs. Ramirez. Let’s have a look at you.”

Liv moved around the table, her gaze on him determinedly. “You’re going to tell me because you look like you’re barely able to contain yourself already. You might think you can pull off the gentleman bit but I’ve known you too long.”

“I am a mature and respectful man.”

“Since when?”

“Since always.”

“Since you never have anything to talk about, maybe.”

“I know!” He beamed at her across Mrs. Ramirez. “This is my first chance in months to act like a debonair man of mystery. And good god, it’s not easy.”

“Why torture yourself?” She laughed, taking the clipboard from him, gesturing him to get on with it.

He grinned and leaned back against the empty neighboring table. “The whole thing was a fluke, honestly. I wasn’t going to stop for a drink but then I did, I was going to leave early, but I didn’t. I wasn’t going to make conversation with some other bloke on his own in that sad little bar, but I did, and it turned into this brilliant evening!”

Her eyebrows lifted, but if she felt any surprise it seemed to pass quickly. “So, tell me about him.”

Ravi grinned, barely fighting the urge to sigh dreamily. “He’s lovely. Visiting from somewhere in the innards of the country, I don’t even know for how long. But he games and he knows the Doctor, and he laughs at my stupid jokes, and we’re going to play Diablo tonight.” He grinned and ducked his head, lowering his voice so as not to offend poor forgotten Mrs. Ramirez. “This morning he even cooked _breakfast_ while I got ready. Huevos rancheros. I mean honestly.”

She looked endlessly amused, which now that he was looking at it was refreshing to see on her face. The poor girl had a much worse go of things lately than Ravi had. “Match made in heaven.”

“Perfect,” he agreed, “and temporary, which I suppose is all the more perfect, considering…” He gestured around them idly.

She nodded, her smile dimming a bit. “I guess temporary is the most we can possibly expect these days.”

He cleared his throat and approached Mrs. Ramirez, berating himself silently for dulling the mood. “Well, enough about my epic film-worthy bar hookup. How was your night?”

Liv tugged the sheet off of Mrs. Ramirez, and both of them were far too used to their jobs to cringe at her wide open eyes and the vibrant red slashes down her chest. “It was fine,” she said. “Quiet. These days quiet is good.”

“It is.” Ravi frowned down at Mrs. Ramirez, at the blue around her lips. He moved around to grab a pair of gloves. “I hope you had a long bath and watched far too much crap telly.”

She smiled faintly. “I even had ice cream.”

“Then you just might win for who had the better night.” Ravi said with a smile and a complete lack of sincerity. There was no real contest there. Last night belonged to Ravi. “Now, did they happen to mention when they brought in madame here if the bloke they caught at the scene was the one who stabbed her, or the one who had already poisoned her?”

She blinked down at Mrs. Ramirez and sighed. “Early lunch today, goodie.”

 

* * *

 

Liv made the call, since she had Clive Babineaux on speed dial (and secretly Ravi thought the two of them were quite good for each other, so he encouraged contact whenever possible).

“Hey, we don’t _create_ these complicated situations,” Liv was saying into the phone as she wandered back towards Mrs. Ramirez and watched Ravi collecting samples for  tox screens. “We’re just too good not to notice when they come in.”

Ravi glanced up at her and shot her a thumbs-up. “Too right.”

She smiled. “He wants to know if we’re offering any specifics or just ruining his day in a general sense.”

Ravi chuckled, speaking loudly enough that he thought it would carry through the phone. “Need to run tests, all that, but from the discoloration I’d place my money on nitrate poisoning. Judging by the callouses on her hands and the impacted stains, Mrs. Ramirez is quite the gardener. Check her home for plant food, that will do for a start.”

“Got that?” Liv listened to Clive for a moment then hung up without a word. “Testy, testy.”

“Was he rude? Do I need to be chivalrous and defend your honour?”

“Don’t strain yourself.” She came back to his side and grabbed the first few vials he’d collected, filling out the evidence form to keep track of them all. “Apparently there’s some consultant in from out of town and he’s been assigned to help the guy out, so he's grouchy. Hey, you really think she’s a gardener? I’ve been thinking about growing some vegetables out on the terrace, I wonder if her brain might know how to set that up.”

“We’ll know soon enough.” He pulled out a few strands of grey-tinged black hair, and as ever had to resist the urge to apologize to the poor old woman. Slicing through skulls and Y-incisions down the chest and basically taking people entirely apart and putting them back together was all well and good, but pulling their hair out by the roots always felt so impolite.

He checked the hairs in a magnifier to make sure there were follicles on enough of them, and they went into another vial. Only then did he blink up at Liv. “Wait, you’re growing vegetables off your apartment terrace now? Is this some sort of organic overcompensation for the changes in protein in your diet?”

“The Carolina Reaper,” she answered with a longing sigh. She took the vial with the hairs and labeled it. “Hottest pepper in the world, at least for now. I found a couple of internet shops where I could get some delivered, but they also sell seeds, so why not?”

“Finding cozy domestic hobbies to aid in your new lifestyle. I like it. Very progressive.” Ravi stepped away from Mrs. Ramirez and regarded her. “Well, I think I’ve done a good first sweep. Your turn.”

Liv finished collecting the vials and turned to regard their newest guest. “She looks like she was the nice old lady type, at least, doesn’t she? Not one of those outta-my-yard ones.”

“Of course, definitely. Entirely pleasant, disregarding the fact that something made either two different people attempt to kill her in one day or one person kill her twice.”

Liv picked up the bone saw and shot Ravi a glum look.

He shrugged and offered a smile in return. “Maybe she was rich.”

 

* * *

 

He had focus when he needed it, which was something people tended to guess wrong about him given his myriad hobbies and tendency to ramble. Really, Ravi was quite good at his job. Always had been, even back with the CDC when his attention to detail led to imaginative theories about root causes that had proven correct time and again.

That was one reason why their stated reason for firing him - a lack of focus within the parameters of his job - had been so insulting. Yes, at times he could be hyperbolic about the conclusions his theories could potentially lead to, but that wasn’t a matter of focus. It was a matter of putting together things that they felt he shouldn’t have bothered putting together.

Whatever, they were wankers and he was damned good at whatever job he did.

It was that same focus that had him designing an entire murder theory before Clive checked in or Liv started feeling the effects of her lunch. It was also that focus that meant that by the time they received visitors at the morgue, Ravi had put aside thoughts of anything except Mrs. Ramirez.

So it was a shock to blink up from his in-progress screening tests and see Clive himself standing three feet away, staring at him like he’d been there for some time.

He blinked and pushed the face shield away from his eyes. “Detective.”

“Doctor.” Clive seemed amused. “Joining us?”

“Oh. Well. If I’m wanted.” He peered out at the rest of the room and saw Liv in talks with someone else, someone mostly hidden behind her as they both checked out something on the office computer.

“You don’t usually bring us live guests.” He said as he stood up and pulled his gloves off, stretching and rolling his shoulders a bit.

“Yeah, well, no option in this case. This dude’s over from Missouri, some kind of consultant to the cops out there or whatever, and I’m the lucky guy who gets to babysit. I'll tell ya, the day Homicide brings in a new recruit and I’m no longer bottom on the totem pole…” He shook his head. “That’ll be a good day. Anyway, the guy’s looking for unusual phenomenon or some damn thing, I figure where else better to bring him than down here to the world of plant food poisoning and psychic visions?”

That was potentially concerning. “What sort of unusual phenomena?”

“You know…” Clive clapped him on the back as they headed over towards the office. “I’m gonna let you ask him that yourself, because this guy…he’s nice and all, but he’s your kind of people when it comes to vague nonsense that doesn’t actually answer any questions.”

“Our kind of people,” Ravi repeated with a grin, amused.

Clive shot him a shrug and a crooked smile. “Call ‘em like I see ‘em. Hey, Cisco, here’s the main guy around here, Doctor Chankrabarti.” He moved ahead of Ravi as he spoke to his assigned ward.

Ravi felt a moment’s surprise and the return of focus-fractured memories about his last twenty-four hours, amused at the idea of meeting two visitors in two days, both named Cisco.

But in the battle of improbable-coincidence versus Ockham’s Razor, the razor tended to come out on top. As was the case now, when Liv stepped back and Ravi took in the print-screened t-shirt, long dark hair, and enthusiastic grin of Cisco Ramon himself. His mouth dropped open and his steps slowed as he followed Clive in.

Cisco’s gaze landed on him and his answering shock was obvious as well, though a good deal shorter-lived. “Whoa. Oh, man, I didn’t…” His smile hardly stuttered, and he met Ravi’s eyes with open curiosity and no shortage of what looked like real pleasure. “Hey.”

Ravi felt himself smiling back helplessly. “Right. Hello. Yes.”

Clive and Liv were both looking back and forth between them. “You two know each other?”

“We, er…” Ravi hesitated, but Cisco just smiled easily and left it to him. “We had a run in last evening, as a matter of fact.”

And yes, he saw the moment Liv realized just what that meant, and he saw the absolute shit-eating grin that stretched over her face as she looked back at Cisco appraisingly.

Ravi cleared his throat before she could think too much about it. “Well, what can we do for you?”

Cisco grinned. “You know, I’ve been trying to think of a quick and easy way to answer that since I landed here, and I haven’t come up with anything that sounds reasonable.”

“Tell them the unreasonable version. It’s great.” Clive folded his arms over his chest and watched them, amused.

Cisco obeyed with an easy shrug. “I’m looking for monsters.”

Ravi blinked. “Ahh.”

Beside Cisco, the broad grin on Liv’s face vanished in an instant.


End file.
